Princes After Boys
by M.B. Johns
Summary: Kurt Hummel, a working-class boy,now attends the elite school, Dalton Academy for Boys, populated by older youths from rich, high-society families. He, now deals with the drama that comes from his new classmates and a suitor from the school's "Princes".
1. The Letter

_**A/N:**__ Thank you first for choosing to read my story. I fell in love with Klaine at first sight and sort of been itching to start writing again for awhile, so I choose them to start writing again. I, honestly, have no idea how long this story will be, but instead of my earlier attempts at writing, where I started and never finished, I am going to finish this. Basically, for this story, Never Been Kissed went differently. Kurt didn't go to Dalton, which in turn means that he didn't meet Blaine. That's why you won't hear the mention of Blaine till shortly later. Reviewing would be much appreciated, especially since I do not have a beta reader at the moment. If you would like to be one, please read my requirements on my profile and message me. Thank you once again!_

_M.B. Johns _

**Chapter One: The Letter**

_Date: October 7, 2010_

_Kurt Hummel  
515 Lenox Drive  
Lima, OH 45804_

_Dear Mr. Hummel:_

_Congratulations! You have been selected for Mid-School Year transfer admission for the Fall 2010 semester at the Dalton Academy for Boys! Your academic profile confirms your commitment to personal and educational growth. We are confident you will make a valuable contribution to the school's tradition of scholarship and service. You must also make arrangements for our receipt of your high school transcript record, so that we may assess the courses you have taken and create a schedule for you to continue your scholastic excellence._

_Enclosed you will find an enrollment contract, along with instructions for accepting our offer of admission and completing the enrollment process. Under the circumstances that you are transferring under, we request that you submit the enrollment contract on or before the 10th, the date we expect you to tour the campus with your parents and/or guardian. _

_If you are seeking on-campus residence, the enclosed housing application must be returned to the Residence Department. Our initial review of your application has determined that you currently live in Lima, a two hour drive from our establishment; we, therefore, encourage you to apply for room to lessen your expense. Thankfully, your former teacher, one Miss Sue Sylvester, had written a letter of recommendation on your behalf and included full scholarship paper work for you, which we like to inform you that you are qualified and eligible for a full scholastic and Arts scholarship with room and board. _

_On behalf of the entire Academy's community, I extend a warm welcome and best wishes for your success. We appreciate your interest in the school and hope you share our enthusiasm about your future at Dalton._

_Sincerely,_

_Nancy Bell  
Dean of Dalton Academy_

The letter was centered on the table with the group around it. The letter to each one stood for something else. For a blond cheerleader, it meant that she would have less fashion advice, for a quiet gothic girl, it meant that she lost someone who understood herself and style, for the fashionable black girl, she looked at the letter with disdain as if meant that her best friend was leaving her. Yet, while it meant losing someone to the other teens, it meant safety and freedom for the one person it matter for.

"So it's official now?" Mercedes asked.

"Sort of, I still have to go Friday to tour the school and drop off the paper work. But more or less, yes it's official." Kurt answered somberly, his eyes still on the letter.

"I still can't believe you're transferring schools. It's feels like our club is getting a divorce." Tina stated as she twirled a fry between her fingers.

"Look at it this way. Kurt's safe from Karofsky and the rest of the goons. I think for his safety, it's a fair trade." Quinn replied as she fingered the letter.

"It's still a shitty trade to me either way I look at it," Mercedes started as she threw a fry at the letter missing it. " I mean the guys could protect you. You know have your own boys in black."

"It wouldn't matter, I'm sure Karofsky would probably get him if Kurt needed a pass to the bathroom or something. You know Figgins wouldn't do a thing to the football team and Beiste isn't always around." Quinn reasoned.

"She's right. Karofsky has almost a GPS guidance system locked on me and he always showed up when I needed to use the restroom or needed to go to the library. Truth of the matter is Dalton is the only place in Ohio, right now, for me to be safe." Kurt somberly agreed as his hands inched forward and grasped the letter, almost willing the letter to fold and be out of sight. The tension in the air was thick as each of the teens minds wandered on the person in question and the harassment that he ensued on the countertenor.

"From what I heard from Mike, Dalton is a pretty cool place." Tina spoke cheerfully, trying to break the tension.

"Really? is it like some magical place where there will be clones of us, so Kurt doesn't feel lonely? Or better yet, is it a three story mall with 80% off discount sales of designer clothes?" Mercedes spoke, sarcasm dripping with each question.

"Actually, the way Mike described it, it was more like a gay Hogwarts." Tina answered with a questionable tone.

"A gay Hogwarts? Has your boyfriend been watching the Harry Potter movies a lot lately?" Quinn asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"First off, no he hasn't been watching any movies. He's been a little bit more preoccupied with something else, if you know what I mean." Tina started as she gave a sly smile that made the rest of the group hoot and hollered at her. Tina smiled shyly as they continued to hoot and ask for details.

"That's enough, guys. I don't kiss and tell like Santana does. Besides we're talking about Dalton and how Mike described it like a gay Hogwarts." Tina laughed as Quinn and Mercedes was pushing up against her for details.

"As much as I want to hear about Mike's abs again and how he and you have your power Asian make out session, I still want to hear more about the school. I mean if it is a gay Hogwarts, as you say, then the most I can expect is a rainbow surrounding a decrepit castle, surrounded by boys in nothing but skinny jeans and witch hats, playing with their wands." Kurt spoke with a straight face as his eyes glazed over a bit. It took the awkward silence from the group for Kurt to clear his head and see that the girls were all giving him raised eyebrows.

"What? It's not like I would ever try something. I can fantasize like the rest of you can't I? " Kurt asked while giving everyone a look back. The girl all mumble that they weren't going to touch that as they raised their hands.

"Okay, so back to Dalton. First thing, Mike said was that it was huge. I mean like college campus huge. there were five buildings and a quad with a fountain surround by flowers. Four of the buildings were mansions the size of our school." Tina spoke enthusiastically as she used her hands to emphasis words.

"Size of our school? Really?" Quinn asked shocked at the size of the school.

"Really. Mike sent me a pic, just so I knew he wasn't lying." Tina spoke as she searched for the photo on her phone. Turning her phone around to show a long landscape of the school campus. "Look see!"

"Whoa! Dang, Kurt! You're gonna be living large while you're there." Mercedes spoke after letting out a long whistle.

"That's not all. He then said that they were uniforms and that they're worse than the Cheerios uniforms. He said it was like they were Stepford students or something." Tina continued as her phone was being passed around.

"As long as isn't polyester, I should be fine with anything the throw at me clothing wise." Kurt responded to the comment with nonchalance.

"Mike said it was khaki pants, white button down, red and blue ties, then a mix of blue blazers and red sweaters. He didn't say anything fabric wise and I doubt he would." Tina described what her boyfriend had seen.

"Well, at least it isn't just khakis and a polo shirt like we've seen in the movies. What about their glee club? Mike had to have stayed around long enough to see them right?" Quinn questioned as she handed Tina her phone back.

"Oh! He did and while there he got a guy crush on them. He said that the whole school just went on paused just to see them." Tina answered as she put her phone back into her bag.

"Wait, the whole school went to see their glee club? even with their name being "The Warblers"? Is the school co-ed cause I think I might want to transfer?" Mercedes asked jokingly causing the group to laugh. "So what are these Warblers like? I mean do they sing old songs or something or they emotionless robots like Vocal Adrenaline? Cause I'm sorry, but if they're anything like Vocal, they are no way in shape or form gonna corrupt my man."

"Like they could anyway. I've already said it once and I'll say it again. My allegiance is with you girls and no one else." Kurt reminded them.

"I don't know. Mike said that the group as a whole is an amazing A cappella group. They sang a lot of pop songs. Mike said that there "Teenage Dream" was killer and that their lead singer was amazing. I'd say Mike got a little bit of a guy crush on him." Tina spoke as she fingered one of the laces of her hoodie.

"They sang Katy Perry? Looks like we'll have more competition than we thought we did. With Kurt now going there, they'll have a new range of songs to choose from. It's gonna be stiff competition, especially since its us against you, Kurt. You better not pull any punches and better tell that to them as well. I don't want us winning cause you took it easy on us" Mercedes mused as Quinn and Tina voiced their agreement.

"Trust me, if you guys win, it will because you guys are the better group." Kurt spoke as he leaned over to his bag.

_'That's even if I join their glee club.'_ Kurt thought to himself, unaware that he actually spoke the thought quietly, as he straighten himself up with his acceptance letter's envelope in hand.

"What do you mean if you join their glee club?" Quinn asked while she raised her eyebrow. Tina and Mercedes look at Kurt, somewhat confused by the question. Kurt's eyes darted between the three girl, hoping the matter would be dropped. Between the looks of the confused looks of Tina and Mercedes and the determined looked that Quinn was giving him, it left him with little choice.

"I had hoped you didn't hear that." Kurt sighed as he looked on to the three girls who became good friends to him. He took a deep breath as he cast his eyes downward.

"The truth of the matter is that I've been slowly falling out of love with glee." Kurt said softly. He didn't dare look up into the shocked faces of his friends at his news, the silence of the group spoke enough to him. Finding an ounce of courage, Kurt slowly lifted his gaze to his friends. Curiosity and shock was mostly glowing from their eyes as he looked at the three.

"What do you mean you're falling out of love with singing? You love to sing. Heck, even when we're going to the mall, you're the first one to start to sing along with the radio. I mean you've heard yourself sing, Right? You're hella good." Mercedes spoke as she gave Kurt a friendly push.

"Mercedes' right. There is no one else that I know who can sing a duet by himself as good as you. You made all the others try harder after that." Tina spoke trying to bring up good memories for her friend.

"Not to mention that that you played the role of Riff Raff as if you were the person. We also know that if you didn't throw that diva-off against Rachel, you would have been the one to sing Defying Gravity." Quinn continued.

"And what about when we rocked out that pep rally. You know we were the bomb then and we're still the bomb now. So you can't still say you don't love singing after we just gave you a highlight reel of your greatest moments." Mercedes finished for the group. The memories swirled within Kurt's mind. Each memory brought a hint of his old self back, as well as a smile to his face. His smile only brighten more when he saw the smiles of his friends, mixed with their eyes filled with love and concern.

"Those were some very good times," Kurt started, happiness shining on his face before it slowly fell from it. "But, I don't always want to be swaying in the background."

"You won't always sway in the background." Mercedes spoke, placing her hand on Kurt's.

"As much as you want to believe that, Mercedes, but we'll always be swaying in the background, as the glee club is involved." Kurt interrupted, looking directly at his longtime best friend. His eyes showing the truth that he knew all of them knew to be true.

"He's right." Quinn sighed. "When was the last time anyone other than Rachel or Finn have a solo or was the lead?"

"Well, we all did have a good solo portion in Rocky Horror." Tina spoke trying to lighten the mood again.

"Yeah, but Rachel and Finn were the lead characters, apart from me." Mercedes corrected.

"Exactly, and I, for one, am just tired of nothing feeling special. Feeling like no matter what I say or do, it's not just good enough. Not for Mr. Shue, for the Neanderthals at the school, and just everything in general." Kurt spoke passionately, tears shining in his eyes. "I just want to feel special again, especially after what has happened with..." Kurt didn't get a chance to finish before he was wrapped in Mercedes' arms on one side, Quinn's on the other, and Tina's from above him. The small group of girls stopped him from drugging up the bad blood that had infected their close group. The calm and serenity that had befallen the group couldn't last forever as two shadows slowly cascaded before them.

"Okay, what is with the pity party, here?" Santana asked as she and Brittany sat down before the group.

"They're having a party? Where are the balloons and streamers?" Brittany asked in her clueless way causing the whole group to look at her.

"Once again, I ask, what's got you four down that you might need an anti-depressant or something?" Santana asked again, searching the faces of the four teens, noticing that their eyes are looked down at the middle of the table. She look down at the table and noticed the letter.

"Oooohhh! It's "the letter", isn't it?" Santana asked as she picked it up and read it.

"How can a letter make people sad? Did it say something bad?" Brittany asked again as she leaned over and tried to make sense of the letter.

"No, sweetie." Kurt spoke to Brittany, as he reached across the table to receive his letter back, which Santana handed back to him. "It's just my acceptance letter from Dalton."

"Well, that shouldn't be the cause of a pity party. You guys should be jumping for freaking joy. Kurt's getting out of this one horse town and going up and rubbing elbows with the rich and fabulous." Santana spoke cheerfully as her hands waved to emphasize her point.

"Heck, maybe while you're there you should hook up with one of those prep boys. I mean look at it, rich boyfriend equals rich food, clothes, trips, and not to mention maybe finding us someone up there too." Santana continued as she wiggled her eyebrows causing the group to groan and shake their heads.

"Once again, Santana, your tact is as little as the skirt that you wear every day." Kurt sighed.

"And you need to get laid!" Santana countered. " I mean really? When was the last time that you actually got some? Even a little?"

"Back when, I "dated" Brittany, if you really must know." Kurt spoke as he air quoted dated.

"He was an okay kisser, after I taught him a bit." Brittany mused.

"Brittany!" Kurt spoke as a blush slightly crept on his cheeks.

"What? Was I not suppose to say anything or did you want more lessons for your boyfriend?" Brittany asked as she looked clueless at Kurt's blush as it got redder.

"Oh, please! Like we don't remember your "hill billy" moment. Heck, you probably should ask her for more lessons, so you can make sure you please your upcoming man." Mercedes interjected as she slapped, playfully, Kurt on the shoulder.

"That's a good idea." Tina agreed.

"Wouldn't hurt to have just a couple." Quinn speaking at the same time as Tina. The whole group looked at Kurt as his face was red as a tomato as he tried to hide it.

"Oh, Look! Kurt's blushing!" Tina pointed out as the group looked and cooed at him. Mercedes pinched his cheeks a bit, before Kurt, kindly, pulled her hands away.

"I hate all of you, girls, right now!" Kurt grumbled as he crossed his arms.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Final Days

**A/N:** Okay, First I want to thank everyone who review. That means so much to me that you like my idea. Second, I am so sorry for making you guys wait two or three weeks for this chapter. All I can say is that I had some school stuff to do and didn't find the time to write. There is a plus side. I did outline the story till chapter five, so that will make writing easier and updated sooner. All I ask that you guys forgive me and please continue to read and review. Once again, this story is unbeta-d, still looking for one if someone would like to offer, so I'm really looking to you guys for mistakes till I have one. Also, if the pace is going too slow or too fast please let me know. Other than that guys please enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Final Days**

Walking down the halls of Mckinley was a different experience for Kurt, today. There was a mixed sense of relief and fear. Relief for this being his last day at the school and relief for not having to deal with the Neanderthals that made it their mission to torture him every day, but the fear overwhelmed his sense of relief when he finally reached his locker. The fear of that he betrayed his friends for hiding as much as he did from them, Fear of retaliation from Karofsky and his squad of heathens, and finally, the fear of failing. That fear scared him the most, though he wouldn't tell anyone. He kept his mask on as he began to take down the pictures that he kept on his locker. Most people kept pictures of girlfriends or boyfriends in their locker, but Kurt kept memories. He had pictures from last year, when they were a family, their victory at sectionals, regions, and them wearing the awful pajamas, all of them were smiling. As the pictures we're being taken down one by one, they began to transition to the present, most of them were him with Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn, a couple of them had Mike and Artie in the mix, and a scares few had Brittany and Santana with them. Only one or two had the entire group together, it was a reminder to him that the group was slowly falling apart.

_'I was just the first causality of it'_ Kurt thought as he stared at one of the few pictures that had the entire group together. It was them at his and Finn's parent's wedding. They all had bright smiles on their faces. It was the last happy memory that they had together. He took special care of the photo and placed it, gently, in the Ziploc of other photos before he turned back to his locker and started clearing out the magazine clippings and collages that he made. He had just placed the last of the collages in his bag before a shiver ran down his back. He slowly turned around before he saw Azimo and a couple of other football players with slushies in their hands.

_'Oh gawd, I knew something like this would happen. You don't get one of the football players expelled, especially someone like Karofsky, without consequences.'_ Kurt thought to himself as the group of hulking mass continued to get closer.

_'Okay, chin up, eyes closed, handkerchief ready, and just remember not to open your eyes till you get to the restroom.'_ Kurt thought as he quickly grabbed his first two subjects notebooks and quickly shut the locker door. He turned to face them as they came within two feet of him.

"Hey there, fairy. Now I know you weren't gonna leave without your good bye present from us, now were you?" Azimo asked as he shake his slushie cup.

"As much as you would like to think that a heartfelt good bye would be what I want from you and your group, I really must decline on the pretense that it is my last day." Kurt began confidence strong in his voice, belying that he was actually putting on a front.

"So, if you'll excuse me gentleman, I must be heading to my first class." Kurt continued as he began to walk to the open path that was between the hulking mass of football players. The path was quickly cut off by Azimo.

"I don't think that's gonna happen. You see, you got my boy Dave in some shit that he didn't do. As far as I'm concerned, that makes you public enemy number one and as you can see a few of my guys think the same. So, what you're gonna do is stand there and get what's comin to ya!" Azimo spoke harshly as he push Kurt back against the locker. Kurt looked at the group dejectedly as he saw that they all had the same look of hatred on their face.

"Fine, let's just get this over with." Kurt sighed as he shut his eyes hard and awaited the sticky sting of the slushies.

"Okay, boys! Ready." Azimo shouted as the group surrounded Kurt, raising their slushies. Kurt's breathe hasten as he began to mental go over where the closest men's room was so he could quickly get the frozen treat out of his eyes.

"Aim!" Azimo shouted again as the group itched to throw the cups at the person responsible for their missing comrade. Kurt flatten himself against the wall hoping to save at least a bit of his clothes from the dye.

"Fir..." Azimo started to say before someone squeezed passed him and another player.

"There you are, Kurt! Coach said for me to bring you to her." Becky Jackson said as she grabbed Kurt's sleeve.

_'Oh Thank you Gaga!'_ Kurt thought to himself as he let himself be lead by Becky.

"Hold on there, Becky. I'm sure Coach Sylvester can wait just a few more minutes for Lady here. We were just asking him which of these slushies, here, was his favorite?" Azimo spoke, trying to charm little Becky. Becky look around the group and saw that they all had the same slushie.

"Uh-Uh!" Becky spoke as she shook her head.

"Come on, Becky just a minute." Azimo tried again, his anger rising a little bit.

"Coach told me to bring him to her now, and that if any of the football players were trying to do anything to him, that I was allowed to cut them and then report them to her." Becky spoke seriously. The group of players looked to each other and knew that when Becky was serious about something that she wouldn't stop. They, also, knew that Becky was a no trouble area, less they wanted to incur Sue Sylvester's wrath.

"No, not a thing." Azimo spoke as he and the other players started to back away. His eyes glaring into Kurt's saying that it wasn't over. Kurt let out the breath that he was holding as the football players were leaving.

"Come on, Kurt." Becky spoke as she pulled on Kurt's sleeve. "We can't keep coach waiting."

"Becky, don't take this the wrong way, but you're my savior." Kurt spoke as he followed Becky to Sue's office.

"Just doing my job." Becky spoke as they reached Sue's office. Kurt's mind filled with every possible scenario that could possibly warrant him as Becky opened the door.

"I brought him coach, just like you wanted." Becky cheered happily as she and Kurt entered the room.

"Thanks, Becky!" Sue spoke happily as she grabbed her megaphone. "You deserve a treat. Here you go. Go yell at some unsuspecting freshmen."

"Thank, coach!" Becky spoke as she, gratefully, hugged the megaphone and made her way back to the door. "See you later, Kurt."

"Bye, Becky." Kurt spoke to her as she closed the door. He stood there in silence, waiting patiently for the one person, who had helped him the most, to finish what she was doing.

"Have a seat there, Porcelain. This shouldn't take long and then you can be on your merry way to your sing-a-long station." She spoke as she raised her head from her journal. Kurt cautiously went to the chair that she had indicated.

"Coach Sylvester, I can't tell you how it much it means..." Kurt started to speak before Sue raised a finger, stopping him.

"Stop right there, Porcelain. I'm sure you were about to say how much that you love me for getting you into that fancy school, so fast. Too be honest, I really don't care how much it meant to you. All I know is that I had to call in favors from all over the state, as well as, federal government to secure you a place there with a full ride." Sue started as Kurt sat there listening to every word she was saying.

"Coach Sylvester, I completely understand that you called in many favors. I assure you that I will make you proud." Kurt spoke sincerely as he watched her.

"And I'm sure you will. Based on the fact that I essentially own you, now, and that every Friday, that you come back to spend with your family, you'll be meeting with me in the gym to give me a status report and preparing yourself for the next year's Nationals. Also, if you even think about refusing me, I'll have you hogtied to the nearest flag pole, slathered in a multitude of condiments and left to the wolves." Sue spoke with a straight face. Kurt was looking right into her eyes and saw the determination that were held with him. He knew that she didn't make idle threats.

"Fully understood, Coach Sue." Kurt spoke after swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Good!" Sue cheerfully replied as she wrote on a slip a paper. "Here's you a hall pass. Now, get to class."

"Yes, Coach Sue." Kurt quickly replied as he took the hall pass and headed for the door, stopping right in front of it. "Coach Sue, just one question. May I ask why did you do all this for me?" Sue froze in the middle of writing in her journal and looked up to him.

"Well, other than that fact that I can't stand Will, aka sponge hair square chin, and would love nothing more than the utter demise of his glee club by seeing one of his best singers join one of their rivals. What I hate more than Will winning is seeing injustice come to others. Now call me a crusader if you want, but I'm just doing what comes natural to me. But, if you're looking for a more specific reason, it's because only a few people saw a part of me that I don't usually let people see easily, that or I viciously assault them till they forget it. So consider yourself one of the lucky few that I decided not to physically maim you." Sue replied with a smile. Kurt shivered at the thought at possibly being maimed.

"Thanks, Coach." Kurt cautiously replied as he opened the door and made his way out of it.

"Oh, and Porcelain," Sue spoke, stopping Kurt as he was halfway out the door. "If you tell anyone, I'll deny it and sue you for defamation of character. Understood?"

"Yes, coach." Kurt gulped as he answered slowly shutting the door between the two of them.

(Later that day)

"He's late!" Mercedes spoke as crossed her arms as she walked from the piano back to her seat.

"That's not much of a surprise. He's probably looking through his hidden stash of vest and picking it out for tomorrow." Santana spoke as she texted on her phone.

"He has a hidden stash? Is it like where I had the treats the troll under my bed gives me?" Brittany asked in her usual incoherent way.

"Not exactly sweetie." Santana speaks sweetly while patting her on the shoulder.

"Still, you would think as the supervisor of the club, he would be here precisely on time or earlier. Especially since it's Kurt's last day." Rachel spoke as she strode into the room in her prideful way.

"Yeah, well it shouldn't be Kurt's last day. He shouldn't be leaving at all." Finn spoke gruffly as he sat with the rest of the glee boys.

"I still say we should go beat the crap out of Karofsky. A good ass kicking is all he needs and I'm sure he'll lay off after Puckzilla gives him the thrashing he deserves." Puck exclaims as he shadowboxes the air.

"Yeah, and you'll end up back in juvie and we'll be down another person for sectionals." Mercedes reminds him.

"Well, even without Puck, The rest of us could at least be Kurt's bodyguards." Mike tried to reason.

"Really, have you boys even thought this plan out all the way?"Quinn questioned accusingly. "Artie's in a wheelchair and Sam got a black eye the last time he went up against Karofsky. It's essentially three against the rest of the football team and probably the hockey team. Does that sound like the odds are in your favor?"

"So, just because they have more guys doesn't mean we can give up!" Finn shouted as he got up from his chair.

"It's not giving up it doing.." Mercedes started to say as Finn cut her off, which then caused Quinn to start on him which got Sam involved. It soon had almost all the glee kids arguing with each other except for two people, silently sitting on separate sides of the room. It took only a couple of minutes of the arguing for one of the two, to quickly rise from their seats and stand in the front of the room.

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Rachel screamed as loud as she could. The room was soon very quiet. The whole group staring at the girl as if she grown a third head.

"Now I know I'm usually full of wonderful and brilliant ideas to make this club great, but everyone is arguing over something we don't have control of. This is Kurt's life. We can't control anything about he decides over and he's decided to leave us for the sake of his safety." Rachel spoke passionately, looking into everyone's eyes. "I, for one, respect his choice and chosen a song to sing that reflects my feelings on this situation." Rachel spoke as the group returned to her seats. Once everyone was seated, Rachel nodded to Brad to begin playing the piano. Brad starts to play a soft melody that was accompanied with one of the jazz players on the guitar. Rachel looked up at the group, her eyes filled with unspoken emotion.

_We were strangers starting out on our journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you..._

Rachel sang looking directly at Kurt as she sang. Her hands raising in her own theatrical way. She continued to hum the melody as she saw the look in Finn's eyes, she shook her head a bit, letting him know that she wanted him to sing the next verse. He slowly got up from his seat as he started to sing.

_No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
This is the start..._

Finn sang as he took Rachel's hand in his. His emotions pouring out of him as Rachel started to, softly, sing the verse her voice reaching the same volume at the end of the verse.

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_Life is a road now and forever_

_A Wonderful journey..._

The whole group clapped smiling, forgetting everything they were arguing about. The only thought that the group had at this moment was that the song fitted the situation perfectly and that they should be singing together. Their voices soon joined Finn and Rachel's, harmonizing quickly. 

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you..._

The group continued to sing as the all gathered together, Kurt continued to sit there, looking at the only group of people he could genuinely call friends. He knew that they would continue to be his friends no matter what happened. This song proved it to him. He saw Mercedes switch spots with Rachel and knew his best friend was about to belt out her soul. 

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you..._

Mercedes sang her emotions out non-stop. Pouring her song with each note as Finn sang the last two lyrics with her, while the rest of the group began the chorus.

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_Life is a road now and forever_

_A Wonderful journey...  
_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Kurt couldn't, finally, stand it and got up out of his seat and took his spot beside Mercedes singing with the rest of the group, pouring his heart into the song as he didn't want them to see him cry as he would've have probably done, if he kept standing there. The group never saw Mr. Schuester entering the door behind them, stopping in the frame as he heard his glee kids sing. He saw the same spark that he first saw within the group when it first form. He couldn't help, but smile and think that this would be a great song to sing for sectionals.

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
I know that my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart..._

Rachel sang showing why she was a star in the making. Her mind swarming with memories of her and Kurt, how similar they were, and that the only reason they weren't such good friends was her competitive spirit. Her hands out to her side, whiling sing, as she gave Mercedes a run for her money as she belt out her own soul.

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you..._

The group sang the whole souls out as loud as they could wanting everyone to know what they had was special and that no one could take it away from them. Tears welling up in some of the girls eyes, even Kurt was misting a little. Mercedes leaving Kurt's side just for a second to stand up front waiting for what she knew what would be the one lyric that only she could do.

_"Life is a road that I wanna keep going on  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going on...  
"Starting out on a journey..."_

The group quieted as Mercedes put her church choir skills that she was well known for and belted out the last lyric.

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

The group finished the song, tears going down Tina, Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn faces as they. Santana fanning herself trying to stop herself from breaking her ice queen shell. Brittany went quickly to Kurt's side and was hugging One of the only boys that didn't treat her like a piece of meat. The boys of the group were patting Kurt's shoulder and messing up his hair, showing that they were gonna miss him in their own way. Kurt was just soaking everything in as much as he could, knowing that this feeling would have to last him for a long time. The group quickly turned around as they heard clapping, seeing that Mr. Schuester was behind them.

"Great job, guys! I'm sure that song will kill everyone at sectionals as well as keep Kurt's spirit here alive." Will spoke as he looked at the group of teens, a smile on his face.

"How about we wrap up early, under the circumstances, and get something to eat. A little Bon Voyage for Kurt?" Will asked causing the group of teens to smile and agree, picking up their bags and heading out of the room.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Grand Tour

**A/N: I apologize deeply for this long wait that I made all of you endure. School has been somewhat harsh this midterm and I had two papers and a standardize test that was worth 20% of my final grade, so I had to work on those first before I could right. Another major thing that made me take this long was the low response that I got from the last chapter. I only got about two per site that I posted it on and it kind of discouraged me. I kept thinking that maybe I didn't do such a good job or maybe everyone hates my writing style. The truth is that I depend on all of your reviews to help me keep going, low confidence here. So all I ask is that you please comment, even if it is a flame just please put some constructive advice. Sorry if this is sort of a mini rant, please enjoy the newest chapter.**

**A/N2: Also, who isn't fangirl screaming on the kiss that happened Tuesday? I screamed and did my happy dance and I'm rewatching that scene over and over again**

**Chapter 3: Grand Tour**

"What you do to me, baby." A deep, harsh voice coming from the cool, hard body of the dark haired male groaned. "You make me mad for you, you do."

"Yes," Kurt moaned, thrusting up against the reassuring weight. "Want you. Promise…."

"What, baby?" The deep voice questioned, hands roaming feverishly as he looked deep into the others eyes.

"Promise me that you will still want me after."

Ready to promise anything, the dark haired male buried his face in his lover's neck, rutting mindlessly. "Yes, promise," he muttered. "Anything you want. Always want you, baby."

"I'll...hold you...to that." Kurt's whisper was broken, fevered.

"Enough talk." The male rolled to his feet just long enough to shuck off his pants and stripped Kurt of his, then returned to the bed. Moving so quickly that Kurt gasped, he reached down, gripped his lover's thighs and spread them urgently. A rough, hasty finger found a hole still slicked and open from the last go and the male wasted no more time, lunging forward to bury himself to the hilt inside his boy's hot, welcoming body.

"Mine…" Kurt sobbed, forgetting everything in the flood of sensation.

"Yes, Darling. Yours, who's never goin' to leave you again." He pinned Kurt with his intense gaze and thrust hard into the sweet heat of him. "Wrap your arms and legs around me, sweet. Want to feel you all wrapped around me."

Eagerly, Kurt complied, winding his limbs around the body driving into him. God, it was so good. Especially when a big cool hand wormed its way between their bodies to curl around his aching cock, stroking him in rhythm with his lover's thrusts.

"Yes, so Good. So sweet, my darling, Kurt... Kurt..."

"Kurt! Wake up, little man! We got your meeting with your new principal!" Burt yelled through the door as he banged on it. Burt opened the door as he continued to knock. Seeing his son still asleep, he walked up to it and started to shake the small lump in the middle of the bed. Kurt with a small jump in his bed as he heard the banging.

"Okay, Dad just give me a little bit to get ready" Kurt mumbled as he yawned while running a hand through his hair.

"Well, make it quick, kiddo. We got a two hour drive and the meeting is at 11. It's 8 A.M., right now. That should give you enough time to get ready." Burt spoke as he head back to the door, he stopped shortly at the door to look at his son.

"And Kurt." Burt stopped as he looked for the right words to say.

"Yeah, Dad?" Kurt groggily asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I know you're into this whole fashion thing, but..." Burt started thinking of the right words before continuing. "We are meeting your new principle and we want to make a good impression. So all I'm askin is none of that leather straps on the arm and chest stuff. That's all I ask." Kurt looked at his dad with tired eyes and he tired to process the words that his father had spoken. After a few seconds, he realized what his dad meant.

"Don't worry, I had already picked out an outfit that not only have people admiring my fashion prowess, but is respectful to others." Kurt spoke as he pushed himself off the bed.

"Thanks. Kiddo." Burt spoke after letting out a relived sigh. "Now, go hop in the shower, Me and Carol would like to be there a little early. Once you get down and you've grabbed yourself something to eat, we'll head out."

"I'll be down shortly." Kurt replied as Burt gave a nod as he exited it the room. Kurt let out a deep sigh of relief as his hand found a book in his bed. He stared at the cover as the title read, "Phantom Lover".

"That's it. No more reading romance novels before I go to bed." Kurt said to himself as he placed the novel in his bed side table drawer.

The drive to Dalton was the most boring trip Kurt had ever made in his life. It was stretch after stretch of farms and it didn't look like it was stopping anytime soon. Kurt turned away from the window and gazed at the phone in his hand. The screen was filled with text from his friends. Each one in their own special way was telling him good luck with the meeting the new principal.

_Good Luck, Dude. hope you git a hot 1 and if is send pic -Puck_

_I know you're supposed to look goody 4 the prin. but least look hott to try and bag a rich one or at least hand my pic and number to a few - Santana_

_Good Luke, Man, Sorry that we didn't hang out more - Sam_

_Give'em Hell Dawg! - Artie_

_Good luck with the meeting! Oh, and Mike asks if you could get him an autograph of the Warblers - Tina_

_Don't listen to Tina on da last part, Kurt - Mike_

_Good luck with your new pal, don't really know why you would need any luck if he's already your friend - Brittany_

_Good Luck with Your Meeting, Kurt. Try to get a meeting with the Art Head and so you can have a solo of Sectionals. If they don't I can get my dads to start making some calls, if you want! - Rachel_

_Good Luck, Man! Tell me all about it when I get home! - Finn_

_Just remember Sue rule number 42: "The first impression is the one you make for the rest of your life. So go in there and run the place as if you own it and if you don't make it!" Also, good luck! - Quinn_

_White Boy, you know we're gonna have 2 have a serious slumber party before you go to that school! Also, you're gonna tell me all the deets about it, so I know you're gonna be taken care of. Now go in2 that meeting and show them the star I know you R! - Mercedes_

Kurt face lit up as he read each text. The support that his friends were giving him put him at slight ease when he read a sign that said Westerville three miles that quickly passed.

"Kurt, honey, are you okay? You've been silent ever since we left the house." Carole asked, sincerity and concern etched within each word.

"Yes, Carole, I'm fine. I think I'm just nervous. You know, meeting with the Dean today and everything." Kurt replied with a slight nervous edge in his voice.

"That's understandable. New school and new people, it would make anyone nervous if they really thought about it." Carole spoke as she looked back at Kurt through her mirror as the scenery outside began to show more houses and stores as they passed by.

"Looks like we be there soon, kiddo." Burt spoke as he passed by a GAP store and a coffee store called the Grind. "Looks like you'll be able to have two of your favorite things while you go here, Kurt."

"EEWW, dad! I would never shop in a GAP. I would rather wear clothes from Wal-mart before I shopped there and don't get me started on the people who work there. I saw one guy in the store that had so much oil and grease in his oblivious bleached blonde curls that I swore that I would never walk into one again." Kurt complained as Carole and Burt laughed at his semi-rant. The shops and people shortly changed into a large gated community area as Carole pointed to a turn coming up to Burt.

"I think we're at your new school, Kurt." Burt said slowly as he looked out the car and through the elaborate gate that stood in his SUV's way. All three of the stared at the school and its campus.

_'Mike's picture doesn't do it justice.'_ Kurt thought to himself as he gazed at the campus. The road went from pavement to a solid red brick road that lead to a large, yet elegant fountain that was surrounded by begonias, spring ephemerals, and orchids. The fountain and garden stood in front of a immaculate, large, brick mansion that had Greek pillars in front of it. Sidewalks branched out of the fountain leading to four other buildings, three of the buildings were taller than the large mansion, while the fourth one was the same as the main building. One of the paths lead through a forested area that was filled with pine, maple, and red wood trees.

"This place is gorgeous, Kurt." Carole mused as she sat there awe struck.

"It does look like a good place. Let's just hope there isn't a fee for ambiance or something like that." Burt murmured. His own eyes taking in the view of the whole campus. The group continued to stare at the scenery before a knock on Burt's window startled them.

"Can I help you people?" A stout older man in a security guard uniform asked them as Burt rolled down his window.

"Yeah, we have a meeting with the Dean of the school this morning. The name is Hummel." Burt told the guard as the guard looked at his clip board. The guard flipped a couple of pages before stopping on one.

"Yes, right there you are. Hummels, 11 am. You'll be wanting Palmer. That's the building behind the fountain. You shouldn't be able to get lost." The guard told Burt as he pushed a buzzer on the other side of his station.

"You all have a great day." The guard waved as the gate opened up.

"Thank you very much and you too." Carole spoke loudly as Burt began to drive through the gate. The car drove down the brick path, slowly, as the car bounced wildly. Halfway down the path a loud bell chimed as large groups of boys came out of two of the buildings. Kurt looked at all the boys as he took noticed of the diversity of them and their uniforms. The main thing he noticed was that everyone had a similar look to each other. They all had perfectly styled hair and either wore khaki pants with a tailored blue sports coat and tie or a red sweater vest.

_'No one even bothered to accessorize with their outfits. Has no of them even bothered to try to make it a tad more individual? They probably just need someone to show them how to and I'm the man to do just that.'_ Kurt thought to himself as the SUV pulled into a parking spot.

"Alright! Everyone out." Burt called out to Carole and Kurt as they unbuckled their seats. As they got out of the SUV, groups of students passed them and looked at them. Wonder etched on a few faces, while a few whispered to each other. Kurt overheard a few whispers and most of them was who the new kid was and how much more money does he have than them. Kurt smirked at the oblivious jealously of his high fashion ways as he dusted his charcoal suit with his baby blue button down and lavender tie. He made sure to look like he just stepped of the pages of GQ, so they wouldn't try to intimidate him with their money. As the family climbing a short set a stair, a couple of the students rushed through them causing Carole to stumble a bit.

"Oh, I'm so sorry ma'am!" One of the boys spoke apologetically as he came back to Kurt and his family. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine. No worries!" Carole responded cheerfully as she dusted her black pencil skirt.

"Just watch where you run through, next time. Okay?" Burt asked slightly stern.

"Yes, sir. I'll make to do just that." The boy nodded nervously as he back away slowly to the set of doors.

"If, you, now excuse me." The boy spoke turning away from them and going back in a short run as the door open as a short woman with shoulder length, strawberry blonde hair came out and pressed herself against the door as he rushed through.

"No running in the halls, Mr. Wright." The woman called out to the boy as he continued to run. The woman turned to Kurt and his family and gave a warm smile to them.

"You must be the Hummel family, right?" She asked as she walked down to them as she held out her hand.

"That's right. We're the Hummels. I'm Burt, this is my wife Carole, and my son Kurt." Burt introduced as he shook her and pointed to each one.

"We're suppose to be meeting with a Dr. Bell. Are you, her by any chance?" Carole asked curiously.

"Oh good havens no." The woman laughed. "I'm Ms. Amanda Fox. Dr. Bell's secretary and facility sponsor of the GSA."

"You have a GSA, here?" Kurt asked, shocked etched in his voice.

"Yes, we do. We take good strides to educate and create a diverse group of students here at Dalton. The GSA is one of the ways we teach the students about equality between different sexes and sexual orientation." Ms. Fox replied smooth as she explained a tiny bit of Dalton's philosophy.

"But, enough about that. You'll hear all about it from other students. Let's get you up to Dr. Bell and finalize your transfer. Please follow me." Ms. Fox spoke as she led the family to the main office. The whole family stopped as they entered the main hall of the building. The outside was beautiful, but the inside was like walking into the Royal Palace. A curve stairwell of marble steps went upward. Each wall was painted with the same garden mural with an antique wood finished sidings surrounding. Finally, below their feet was gray and black marble tiles that were laid out in intricate patterns.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ms. Fox asked surprising the family, as they gasp and jumped at her voice.

"I had the same reaction to this place as you three had. I thought it was too beautiful for words and that I was stepping into a painting each time I saw it." Ms. Fox spoke a smile on her face as a admiring look crossed her eyes as she looked around. "This way, please."

As the group slowly walked down the hall, Kurt saw a group of students gather in a room and heard light singing as other students gathered around them cheering and dancing along to them. Ms. Fox noticed where Kurt's eyes were and half turned to him.

"What you're hearing is our school's glee club, The Warblers. At least once a day, they hold a during school performance, its suppose to help them perform better for competitions." She explained as they reached the dean's office. Ms. Fox took a seat behind an oak desk in front of large double doors. Kurt noticed a student was sitting beside her desk with some papers in front of him. He, only saw the hunched up back and brown hair of the boy, before Ms. Fox pushed a button on her intercom.

"Dr. Bell, The Hummels are here for your eleven o'clock meeting." She called into it. Only a few seconds passed before the doors opened up to a short older women with shoulder length gray blonde hair and glasses came out.

"Welcome to Dalton." She called out cheerfully as she walked up confidently to the family with her hand stretched out. "I'm Dr. Nancy Bell, Dean of the school."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Bell. I'm Burt Hummel, this is my wife, Carole, and my son, Kurt." Burt shook her hand and gave the same introduction as he did with Ms. Fox.

"So you're Kurt Hummel. I must say that your old teacher, Ms. Sylvester, letter of recommendation spoke a lot about you. I'm expecting lots of great things for you. Now did you bring the finished required paper work?" She asked as she looked appraisingly at Kurt.

"Oh, yes, yes we did." Carole answered enthusiastically as she opened her purse and pulled out the folded pile of paper. "Sorry that their folded."

"Not a problem, what so ever!" Dr. Bell smiled as she handed the papers to Ms. Fox. "Could you get to work on these Ms. Fox?"

"Not a problem, Dr. Bell. They'll be finished before they leave today." Ms. Fox answered as she took the papers as she quickly got to work on the computer.

"Wonderful, now if you could come into my office, I'd like to explain some of the finer points of Kurt's scholarship and tuition." Dr. Bell spoke as she led Kurt and his family into her office. Her office was just as immaculate as the rest of the school. Oak bookshelves full of books lined one wall as her desk stood in the middle. Her degrees and pictures hung behind her desk and finally, a plush antique rug took up most of the floor space.

"If you will have a seat?" Dr. Bell asked politely as she took her seat behind her desk. Kurt and his family sat down in leather chairs that were in front of her desk.

"Now, Kurt's admission letter stated that he has been accepted for a full scholarship with room and board, correct?" Dr. Bell asked as she looked a few papers in front of her.

"That is correct. We were hoping that it would cover all his expenses, but we don't know the full amount of the scholarship, but if it isn't enough then we do have some money to cover the rest." Carole answered worriedly.

"Oh, I assure you that Kurt's scholarship is what has been written in his letter." Dr. Bell spoke as she smiled. "All of his tuition, room, meals, and uniforms are covered in his scholarship. You will not have to pay for a single thing while Kurt is attending Dalton. We make sure that all parent invited events are covered in the tuition. So essentially, you not have to pay a single cent for Kurt's education here."

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me Kurt's scholarship covers everything and we won't have to pay anything with our honeymoon money?" Burt asked accusingly, waiting for the catch to come.

"Not a single cent and there is no catch for you to worry about." Dr. Bell answered cheerfully.

"That means you guys can still go on your honeymoon this Christmas, like you guys planned." Kurt spoke enthusiastically as he placed his hand on his dad's.

"He's right, Burt. We can still go to Colorado like we planned and Kurt will be well taken care for." Carole spoke happily as she turned to Burt and held his hand. Burt smiled happily at Kurt and Carole as the realization that they didn't have to spend any money on the school. Dr. Bell smiled at the family as she looked at the gift of a full scholarship held for this family. She really didn't want to interrupt this happy moment for the family, but she did have a few more things to discuss with the family.

"Excuse me." Dr. Bell coughed. "I apologize for ruining the moment, but we do have a few more things to discuss. Well, at least your parents and myself Kurt. I think a tour of , at least, this building of the school would do you some good for this coming Monday." Dr. Bell pressed the button on her intercom as Ms. Fox's voice came through.

"Yes, Dr. Bell." She asked.

"Could you send in Mr. Hatter, so that he may give Mr. Hummel a tour of the building?" Dr. Bell asked.

"Right away, Dr. Bell." Ms. Fox answered back as the intercom turned off.

"Michael is one of our best students. 3.8 average and part of the drama department." Dr. Bell spoke as the door's opened. Kurt turned around and saw the student from before come in. His brown hair fell short and into his eyes that were hid behind glass. His uniform look a size too big for him as his jacket looked loose on him. All in all, the boy gave off a nervous energy about him.

_'This boy needs a makeover in the worse way ever, even worse than Rachel.' _Kurt thought to himself as he appraised him.

"Yes, Dr. Bell? Did you need something?" Michael asked meekly.

"Yes, if you could please give our new student here a tour of the building while his parents and I discuss the boarding situation, as well as the safety protocols that we implement here at the school." Dr. Bell answered.

"Yes, Dr. Bell. Right this way." The boy pointed out the door nervously as Kurt got up from his seat with confidence as he walk to the boy and they walked out of the office. They walked in silence the whole way as they walked down the hall. Kurt kept glancing at Michael the whole time. Michael looked like he would break into piece if anyone touched him they way he walked.

"Um...I don't know that much about the history of the school or anything." Michael spoke quietly. Kurt could barely hear him, but he heard enough to know what he said.

"That's okay. I just want to know about the classes and if the school has a theater or not. Also, you don't have to be so afraid." Kurt replied as he stopped in the main hall.

"Excuse me?" Michael asked meekly as he turned to Kurt.

"You don't have to be so afraid or nervous. You're shaking so much, its making me think you're about to have a stroke." Kurt explained as he shook his hands for emphasis.

"Oh. I didn't know I do that so much. It's just normal to me." Michael spoke curiously as he pointed down another hall. "We do have a theater. It's down this way." The two boys turned down the hall and walked slowly. They walked in silence again as they walked toward the theater.

"The classes are the same size as if you were in public school, but regular course would be considered advance placement." Michael spoke quietly again. Kurt stopped where he was and turned to look at him.

"So, It's just like a normal public school, but with harder classes, uniforms, and a zero tolerance policy?" Kurt inquired.

"Sort of." Michael cringed as he spoke. "I'm not really good at explaining things like the school dynamic. Most other new kids just wait till they get into their house and its explained to them."

"House?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, the students are divided into three house: Napier, Hanover, and Myrick. Each house is known for something different and they compete in them. The competitions range from sports to arts." Michael explained as they continued to the theatre.

"Interesting." Kurt mused. "So which house are you in?"

"I'm in Napier" Michael answered as they reached the theater doors.

"Oh, we're here. This is the main auditorium and theater. It's where we put on productions and the Warblers perform concerts for the alumni and parents." Michael explained as he opened the doors. Kurt walked in and saw what he considered the Madonna of theaters. The stage was large as if on a Broadway production theater. Organ pipes climbed up to the ceiling on a small area on one wall. Kurt imagined himself singing and dancing on that stage. He smiled as his imagination got a standing ovation.

"So which art field are you hoping to join?" Michael asked as he appeared beside Kurt, interrupting Kurt's day dream.

"Oh, sorry. was in my head there for a second." Kurt spoke as he shook his head for a second. "I was in Glee back in my other school." When Kurt said the word glee, Michael face quickly got a concerned look to it.

"Really? Where you any good?" Michael asked as Kurt gave him a look that said are you kidding.

"If you can get me on the stage, I'll show you how good I was." Kurt challenged. Michael smiled at the challenge.

"Done, you just walk up those stairs." He pointed at the small set of stairs that were down by the stage. Kurt smiled as walked down to stairs and got up on the stage. Michael took a seat close up to it as he waited for Kurt to get ready to sing. Kurt centered on his thoughts and feelings that stirred in him. He searched for a song that could express them and he found one. He pretended to hear a soft melody play in the theater as he took a step to center stage.

I am not a child now  
I can take care of myself  
I mustn't let them down now  
I Mustn't let them see me cry  
Cause I'm fine, I'm fine

Michael sat up straight, shocked at the angelic voice that came out of Kurt. Kurt stood the still as he sang with his heart.

I'm too tired to listen  
I'm too old to believe  
All these childish stories  
There is no such thing as faith  
And trust and pixie dust

I'll try  
But it's so hard to believe  
I'll try  
But I can't see what you see  
I'll try, I'll try.

Kurt's head swam with images of his friends as he sang. Wishing that they were there to hear him and his message that he want them to hear.

My whole world is changing  
I don't know where to turn  
I can't leave you waiting  
But I can't stay and watch this city burn  
Ooh, Watch it burn

'Cause I'll try  
But it's so hard to believe  
I'll try  
But I can't see where you see  
I'll try, I'll try

Michael was rocked with the pure emotion that Kurt was singing. It stirred his own memories that he had long buried within him as he continued to listen to Kurt's song.

I'll try and try to understand  
The distance in between  
The love I feel and the things I fear  
And every single dream

I can finally see it  
Now I have to believe  
All those precious stories  
All the world is made of  
Faith, and trust... and pixie dust.

So, I'll try  
Because I finally believe  
I'll try, cuz I can see where you see

I'll try, I'll try  
I'll try...  
Woah woah woah woah..  
To fly

As Kurt's voice finally faded, Michael stood up and slowly clapped. Kurt saw the stray tear that was going down his cheek and smiled.

"So what did you think?" Kurt asked confidently.

"You're good." Michael complimented as the theater doors open.

In another area of the theater two shadows stood up from their seats as one of them stopped the glow and recording on his phone. One of the shadows turned to look at the other as he ended the recording.

"I know that look on your face." He said as he smiled. The other shadow gave him a knowing look and smiled right back at him.

"We should get all available information on this new student." The other shadow spoke as he began to send the video to an email.

"Should we show "him" the video?" The first shadow asked. The other shadow thought about it for a second before turning to the first shadow and shook his head no.

"Why?" The first shadow asked curiously.

"You know he'll want to know about possible new members and you know that HE doesn't like surprises." He whispered harshly as the theater doors opened. The shadows quickly ducked down before they were shown or noticed. The first shadow looks up and sees it's Dr. Bell.

"There you are Mr. Hatter and Mr. Hummel. Your parents and I were getting a tad worried, but now I see you found one of our theatres." Dr. Bell spoke cheerfully as she walked down to the two boys.

"Yes, indeed, Dr. Bell. It's a wonderful stage that I hope to perform on one day." Kurt smiled as Michael got up from his seat as he walked up to Dr. Bell.

"And I hope you do perform on it one day." Dr. Bell spoke encouragingly. "Mr. Hatter, I'll take it from here. Could you be a dear and go back to the office and tell Mr. and Mrs. Hummel to meet us in the main hall?"

"Right away, Dr. Bell." Michael answered quickly as he turned to Kurt. "Bye, Kurt. Hope to see you around."

"Bye." Kurt spoke as he waved to Michael as he went back to the office. Kurt stopped waving as Michael turned down the hall and stood there in silence with the Dean before she broke.

"How about we go see what the dorm room that you could be possibly living in is like, shall we?" Dr. Bell asked as she held her hand out to lead the way. Kurt nodded his head as he and Dr. Bell left the theater. The two shadows slowly stood up from their hiding spot and let out a sigh of relief.

"That was too close." The other shadow exclaimed as he stretched for a second. He notices the first shadow is still messing with the email he was about to send.

"You're sending the video to Harris aren't you?" The shadow asked.

"Yep and I still don't want Him to know." The first shadow answered as he sent the email. "There now he won't have to worry about auditioning for the Warblers when he gets here." The other shadow shook his head as he watched his friend smile at his accomplishment.

"I still want to know why you don't want Him to know." The other shadow spoke with a short laugh in his voice. The first shadow turned around and looked at him.

"Call it a feeling or a hunch, but this new kid is something different. And if my hunch is correct, something big is about to happen and he's the catalyst that makes it happen" The first shadow spoke as he turned to look at the direction that Kurt walked in.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. First Day Jitters

**A/N: I apologize for the extremely long wait for this chapter. I first had this chapter written back in early April before my computer felt that it needed to delete it by itself and screw up my outline. Then I was about to graduate college, so I had a mini-breakdown cause it terrified me. So I have spent the last two months looking for a job, which I did, and finishing school. I'd like to thank those that reviewed and told me to keep up the good work. This story will be finished, but it might take longer than I thought since now I can only really write on my off days now. Please review since that gives me the motivation to keep on writing. Also this story is still un-beta and I can't really look for one, so I hope someone will offer here soon.**

**Chapter 4: First Day Jitters **

Sunlight was gently gazing through the blinds of a room's window. The beams of light peering down on posters of RENT, Wicked, and Lady Gaga as the slowly moved through a the bright white room. Sheets rustled on the bed as a figured turned, deeply in a dreamless sleep as the light shone on his face. Only a peek of his russet hair peered above the sheets as he pulled them up over his face. The figure was unaware of the silent footsteps making their way to him. A lone dark hand quietly grasp the phone on the bedside table. Fingers danced across the screen of the phone as it was turned to silent and the alarm shut off. The figure quietly placed the phone back in its original spot as it stood to one side of the bed as two other figures took the front and other side of the bed. Each figure wore a predatory smile on their face as they looked at the turning figure on the bed. They looked to the clock as the hands reached Six o'clock. One of the figures raised their hands and silently counted to three. Once three was reached each one of the figures lets out a war cry and jumped on the bed. The sleeping figured jumped high off the bed as screaming in fear as the figures laid on the bed laughing. Kurt looked at the three girls giggling as they high fived each other.

"Mercedes, Quinn, Tina!" Kurt growled as he gave them his interpretation of Sue Sylvester's' death glare. "What in the name of Marc Jacobs are you three thinking?"

"Chill, White boy!" Mercedes spoke while raising her hands in peace. "We thought we would give you a wakeup call and some breakfast before you go off the rich boy city."

"Totally, we even brought muffins." Tina continued as she held up a giant basket filled with blueberry, wild berry, and chocolate chip muffins.

"Really, muffins?" Kurt scoffed as he eyed the basket. "Do you know how many calories are in those and how many hours of jazzercise I would have to do to work those off? You're almost better off shoving...a...slush...ie" Kurt started to say as Quinn raised a cup with the Starbucks logo on it.

"We thought you would say something along those lines and brought you a non-fat vanilla and caramel latte that you can't live without." Quinn spoke as she stretched the cup out in front of Kurt's face and shook its contents. Kurt eyed the paper cup wearingly. He quickly took the offered coffee with a witheringly glare to the girls.

"You're lucky you brought this or you would have suffered a fate worse than wearing white after labor day." Kurt grumbled as he took a sip of the coffee.

"Like anything you could do is worse than what Coach Sylvester puts me through on a daily basis during practice." Quinn retorted raising her eyebrow.

"Really? Didn't you guys ever wonder how that photo of Rachel dressed up like she was part of Grease came about?" Kurt asked as he took a seat at his vanity. All three girls nodded yes, remembering Rachel dressed up in almost a leather cat suit with extremely curly hair that would make Coach Sue think she was Mr. Shuester's love child.

"Let's just say that we both wanted the same thing last year and I was ready to play survival of the fittest." Kurt spoke as he took a sip of his coffee. His eyes gave off a malicious aura as he stared at the girls. All three of the girls shivered in horror at the thought of what Kurt could possibly do to them. Horrible images of puppy dog sweaters, Hello! Kitty, and gemmed sweaters flowed through their minds. The room stood quite, only the sounds of Kurt sipping on his coffee roamed through the room. The silence was slowly broken by a short giggle from Mercedes. The images of them in horrible outfits caused her to start laughing. Slowly the giggling expanded from Mercedes to Tina, as she slowly thought about the outfits. Finally, Quinn started to laugh as the thoughts reached her. The three girls laughed loudly as Kurt looked at them. A smile on his face as he sipped on his coffee. The laughter slowly tuned down as the girls tried to regain their breathes. A large smile on each girl's face as they saw Kurt smiling at them. Mercedes was the only one of them that noticed four boxes beside the staircase.

"Is that all you're taking to Dalton?" Mercedes asked as she pointed at the boxes. Kurt's gaze followed her finger and landed on the boxes.

"Yep." Kurt answered as he took another sip of his coffee. "That's all I'm taking this first trip."

"That definitely doesn't look like enough to hold half of your closet." Tina analyzed with Quinn and Mercedes agreeing.

"Actually only one of the boxes is clothes. The other three are for decorum, music, books, and general knick knacks for the room." Kurt replied as he drank the last of his brew and threw the cup in his trash can.

"Your room?" Quinn questioned with a raise of her eyebrow. " I thought the dorms were the size of your closet like they have at colleges."

"I thought so too, but I was quickly told that was not the case. The dean showed us a couple of the dorm rooms and they're almost the size of this room. A couple of the dorms even had an adjunct bathroom. I'll probably have to use a communal bathroom, as well as, a roommate." Kurt replied with a flip of his hand as he went to double check the boxes.

"Dang white boi!" Mercedes exclaimed as Kurt finished checking that he had everything in order for the afternoon. "I guess I was right when I said you'd be living the rich life. You sure that it's an all boy school?" She continued as the group laughed at her antics.

"I'm on scholarship, Mercedes. I doubt that counts as the high life for them, but I'm sure that I'll wow them as always." Kurt replied as he opened his closet and pulled out the uniform hanging near the opening.

"Just don't let them near your lotions and moisturizers. If they get a hold of that stuff and realize that's one of the reasons why you look so good, then you'll be out of them in a week." Tina joked causing the group to laugh.

"As if I would let anyone in on my skin secrets. Well, except you three." Kurt scoff as he gently hung his uniform up on his bookcase and turned around. His eyes gazed to the clock noticing that it said 6:15. Knowing that McKinley starts at 7.

"And as much as I love you girls, I need to start getting ready before I make us all late." Kurt continued as he grabbed his towel from beside his bed. The girls nodded their head in understanding as they got up off the bed and headed for the stairs. Kurt was behind them waving his hands in a shooing motion. The girls giggled at Kurt's antics as they went up the stairs. The door closed with a final click as Kurt turned to look at his new school uniform. He took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"Alright. Ready or not, it's time to get ready." Kurt spoke to himself as he grabbed his towel and headed to his bathroom.

******30 Minutes Later*********

'Nothing beats a nice hot shower before the start of school.' Kurt thought as he walked up the stairs as he finished tying his tie. Opening the door and walking into the kitchen, he was bombard by loud amounts of cat calls and hollering. Looking around the kitchen, he saw Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina all sitting at the table while Brittany and Santana stood with the pinkies hooked by the counter.

"Sexy!"

"Hot stuff!"

"Take it off!"

Kurt couldn't tell who was saying what, so he did they only thing he could think of at that moment. He modeled the uniform and did his runway walk. The girls applaud and called out more as he stroke poses as he walked to refrigerator.

"Dang boy!" Mercedes called out as Kurt walked past her. "You are definitely going to be turning some head."

"Well they should. I mean it's not every day that you get a new kid and it's not every day you get a new kid like Kurt. If they don't turn their heads then there's probably something wrong with them." Quinn spoke with a smile on her face.

"Oh, they'' be something wrong with them and that's the drool dripping down their mouths." Santana spoke, making her presence known as she lifted up the back of Kurt's jacket and saw how the khaki pants molded to his back side.

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about. I'm just a normal guy like everyone else." Kurt replied as he pulled his jacket from Santana's grasp and turned back to the fridge to grab a carton of eggs.

"Kurt, I would kill to be those pants." Brittany spoke absent mindedly as Kurt walked passed her to the stove and turned it on as he placed the eggs down and bent to grab a frying pan.

"She's right. Those pants look killer on you. I bet you're gonna get your first number this week and by the second, you'll be getting some." Santana spoke as gave Kurt her 'I know I'm right look'. Kurt's mind raced at thoughts of guys in states of undress as the ran at him like a pack of wolves. With each new image in his mind, Kurt's face got redder and redder as the girls around him all cooed at his facial expressions. As the girls got louder with each shade of red getting deeper, Finn raced around the hall opening trying to signal silently to bring it down.

"You guys really should lower it down." Finn tried to tell the girls as his signals went unnoticed. "Not everyone appreciates Kurt being told things like that."

"What's the matter Finney- boy?" Santana questioned sarcastically as her voiced went child like. "Is little Finney winney not liking that his brother is hotter than him?" The girls all laughed as Finn face showed how uncomfortable he was with that question as Santana got closer to him.

" It's not tha..." Finn tired to say before Santana cut him off.

"Face it, Finn! Kurt's kinda of hot and something about boys in uniform gets people going. It's more than likely that by the end of today, those Dalton boys will be looking at Kurt as the new school hottie, licking their lips and think about how they can..." Santana started to say as she was interrupted by a loud coughing sound that was coming from behind her. Santana turns around, noticing that the girls around her had looks of apology on their faces and that it was awfully quiet. She slowly turned around and saw one Mr. Burt Hummel looking at her quite seriously.

"Mr. Hummel! Good Morning!" Santana spoke cheerfully as she tried to play it off as it was just a joke. Noticing that Burt wasn't falling for it and was giving her a very stern look, she quickly changed tactics.

"I'll be...Just over there." Santana said slowly as she backed up and briskly walked over to Brittany, linking their pinkies again. Burt looked around the room, his stern gaze penetrating each one of the teens gaze. The only sound in the room was the sizzling of the eggs Kurt was cooking. Burt gently pulled out the chair from the head of the table. The legs screeching against the floor as it was pulled. Burt's gaze was still on the group of teen girls as he sat down. Each of the girls face looked apologetic as he gazed at them. The silence that surrounded the room was deafening as Kurt finished cooking at the stove. Burt looked over at his son as he cooked and looked at him carefully.

"Look good, son." Burt spoke gruffly as Kurt turned around and placed a plate of egg whites and turkey bacon in front of him.

"Thank you, dad." Kurt spoke softly as he took the remain seat and placed his plate in front of him before he tucked a napkin in the front of his shirt. "Don't mind Santana, Dad. She usually thinks with only one part of her body most of the time."

"Hey! Not all the time." Santana shouted out offended as the rest of the teens and Burt laughed. It was about this time that Carole came around the corner as she was placing on a earring.

"This is what I love to see in the morning. Everyone laughing around the table as they eat." Carole spoke with a smile as she finished putting on her earring and walked over to Burt, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "So, Kurt? Are you ready for your first day?"

"He should be! He spent two hours getting ready with all those lotion bottles and everything. Do you really need five different bottles of skin care products?" Finn questioned as he tried to explain what he saw last night causing everyone around the kitchen to laugh.

"If I don't do it my face will become like the surface of the moon. That's why it's called a skin care routine." Kurt explained as everyone continued to laugh. Carole turned to look at the clock, as she laughed, and saw that it was seven already.

"As much as I love having everyone here, it's already seven and school starts in half an hour for you guys. Not only that, but Kurt here has a two hour drive. So I think it's time for everyone to head out the door." Carole announced sadly. The group of teens all groaned as they got up from their seat. The act mentioning the one fact that they were all trying to forget returned them back to reality. The group slowly exited the house as they headed to their cars.

"Don't forget to visit us once in a while. I'm sure Mike can pull a ninja act and get you around you know who." Tina spoke as she pulled Kurt into a hug. As she slowly let go, Quinn came up and hugged him tightly.

"All of us will be coming to help you out this afternoon and don't forget that you're always going to be one of us. No matter where you go." Quinn spoke, her voice full of emotion that she didn't dare let show. As she let go, Kurt's eyes focused in on Mercedes. The one friend that has been with him since the beginning. Knowing how she would be feeling right now, he walked up to her and stretched his arms around her. She stands there for a second before her arms reach around him and hugs him hard, as if she never wants to let him go.

"I'm gonna miss you a lot, white boi." Mercedes whispers. Her voice thick with emotion.

"Not as much as I'm gonna miss you." Kurt whispers back. They slowly let go of one another and hold hands.

"You better not go there and get a new BF, cause you're always gonna be my white boi." Mercedes jokes a bit as a stray tear goes down her cheek.

"Like anyone could replace you." Kurt smiles back sadly as they look at one another. A sharp horn cuts through the atmosphere as they jump and turn to look at the cars.

"As much as I love these sappy moments like this, we do have class to get to." Santana shouts from the window. Mercedes gives Kurt another quick hug before getting into Finn's truck with Tina as Quinn gets in with Brittany. Kurt watches on sadly as the two vehicles leave the drive wave with his girls. Burt is standing back looking on at the sad scene before he slowly walks to his son.

"It's gonna be alright, son." Burt tells Kurt as he firmly grasp his shoulder trying to show Kurt that everything will be all right. "We should get going."

"Yeah, we should." Kurt speaks as he quickly dries his eyes with a tissue as he slowly walks to the SUV. "Let's go, Dad."

*****(2 hour drive later)*****

Kurt and Burt had just pulled up to Dalton's main hall and the scene before them was quite different to that of when they came for Kurt's interview. Boys of different ethnics and sizes were walking the campus laughing and smiling. It warmed Kurt up knowing that a lot of the people got along together, as he followed his father up to the dean's office. They walked into the familar office to see Ms. Fox typing away at the computer. She looked up from the screen to see the father and son at her desk.

"Good morning! How are you this day? Feel ready for your first day?" She spoke cheerfully as she pushed herself away from the desk and held out her hand.

"We're doing just fine Ms. Fox." Burt spoke as she shook her hand.

"Speak for yourself, Dad. I'm about as nervous as if I was standing before the great Patti LuPone or Idina Menzel." Kurt speaks with a slight shiver in his voice.

"I completely understand. I was about the same way when I first started college." Ms. Fox laughs. "Now unfortunately, we don't have a student worker to show you to your first class and I would normally do it myself, but Dr. Bell hasn't arrived yet. So I have to stay here to man the fort, so to speak." Ms. Fox continued as she turned to grab a file off her desk. She pulls out a sheet of paper and hands it to Kurt.

"Firstly, you've been assigned to Napier for your residence here on campus. Next, this is your schedule while attending here. We've looked at your records and saw that a few of your courses at McKinley were AP and decided to keep those the same and assign you a two more classes based on your electives." Ms. Fox spoke as she pointed at Kurt's schedule as she continued to talk as she lead them back to the hall's entrance.

"Our school works on a block schedule. You'll have four classes a day with a half hour lunch and half hour study hall. You'll go to your first and fourth class every day, but your second and third class will alternate each day. So You'll have six classes total." Ms. Fox spoke as she turned around to face the father and son. "Now, Kurt you already have a meeting with the Director of the arts department about your audition for the Warblers that was sent to her."

"Wait a minute." Kurt interrupted. "What do you mean about a sent audition. I didn't send on."

"Oh, I might have miss heard her. I'm sure she meant to set up an audition for them. Either way, you have a meeting already set for today before lunch." Ms. Fox spoke as she pondered at this new information as they reached the entrance doors. "Now, I'm guessing you'll want to say good bye to each other before Mr. Hummel leaves. So I'll leave you two alone for a bit." The father and son watched the young woman walk away a short distance before looking at each other. Burt reached his hand out and grasped his shoulder like he did earlier in the morning.

"Now you be good and don't let these rich kids pressure you into something or someone you're not. You're a Hummel and the one thing us Hummel's know is to be ourselves." Burt spoke passionately as his eyes showed concern and love in them.

"I won't Dad." Kurt spoke with a smile as he watched his father smile back at him before turning around and walking down the stair.

"Dad!" Kurt called out when Burt reached the last step. Burt barely had time to turn around before Kurt was right there hugging him as hard as he could. "I'll miss you, Dad. I'll call every day and come home every weekend."

"Love ya, kiddo." Burt spoke softly as his eye began to tear up as he hugged Kurt just as hard.

"Love you, too, Dad." Kurt spoke just as softly as he tried to hug Burt even harder. They stood there hugging, to each other it seemed like forever, but in reality was only a couple of seconds. They slowly pulled away from each other. Both of them had tears in their eyes as they looked at each other.

"I'll see you around four with the rest of your club." Burt spoke as he tried to hold back the tears as he walked to the SUV and got inside it. Kurt watches as his dad pulled out of the drive way. He raised his hand and waved as he watched his dad drive down the brick road. Tears slowly trailed down his face that he tried to wipe away as quickly as possible. Amanda Fox watched the scene before her and she was misty eyed herself. This was one thing about her job that she hated. She hated when families became a tad broken when the parents brought their sons here. She quickly dried her eyes as she walked down the steps to Kurt and slowly patted his shoulder.

"Everything will be okay. All the other students have felt the same way you have. Most of the students go through it for their first week. I'm sure that any of them, myself, or any of the faculty would be willing to talk to you and help you through it.." Mrs. Fox spoke in a comforting way as she stood beside Kurt.

"Thank you." Kurt sniffled as he dabbed his eyes with a tissue as he turned to look at her. "But, I might not need it."

"The offer is available anytime Kurt." Ms. Fox spoke cheerfully as she pulled out a school map. "Now cheer up, it's your first day and you, do, need to make a good impression."

"Now, your first class is Pre-Calculus with Dr. Moshkovich in Comer hall on the second floor in room 206." Ms. Fox explained as she pointed to a small block on the map. "I really am sorry that I have to leave you to fend for yourself this one time."

"It's actually quite fine. I do better on my own anyway." Kurt tells her as he takes the map.

"If you're sure, then let me just say welcome to Dalton and if you have any questions be free to ask me." Ms. Fox spoke as she walked back up the steps. Kurt watched her go back into the main hall. He took a deep breath then slowly let it out as he turned to the walk ways.

"Okay, Kurt! Let's go." Kurt spoke to himself as he looked at the map and started to walk down a pathway. He walked slowly as he looked back up from them the map to around his area. He thinks he has the right path and walks down it briskly as he continues to look at the map, without looking up from it. He finally looks up from it and sees he's in a heavily forested area. He looks back at the map and around his area again, before letting out a sigh.

"I'm lost." Kurt spoke to himself dejectedly as he pulled out his cell phone. He looked at the time and its said 9:05. He had only ten minutes before classes started. He looked at his map again. His mind frantically searching for where he is on the map and find the quickest way to the building that he needed. While he searched on the map, he began to her a soft melody from a guitar play. He looked up from the map and closed his eyes. The melody was soft and hypnotizing as he followed it further into the forested area. The music got louder and louder as he got closer to it. Kurt, eventually, opened his eyes and walked further to the music. The forest slowly parted into a park-like bench area. The music was loud as if he was right by it. Kurt slowly turned around and his breathe was caught in his throat. He saw a young man playing the guitar. His hair was deep ebony curls, tamed by a hair product. His skin was slightly tanned by the sun. The sun glittered through the trees giving him an ethereal glow. His hands moved with grace as he continued to play the beautiful melody. Kurt continued to stand there memorize by the music and the sight of the beautiful young male, he didn't even realize the music had stop as he continued to look on. The young man slowly placed his guitar down as he was came back up, he opened his eyes. Kurt had thought the music was hypnotizing, but the man's eyes were even more hypnotizing. They were a beautiful hazel color, almost if they were spun from gold. They stared at each other, for what seemed like countless seconds. It was at that moment that they both felt as if fate casted a red string around them. Kurt blushed as he they kept looking at each other.

"Um...Sorry." Kurt spoke shyly as the young man stood up from his seat. "Do you know where Comer is?"

"Yeah. The building is on the path behind me." The young man spoke. His voice was a beautifully deep voice that penetrated Kurt's heart. "You're going to walk the path for a minute then you'll see the building."

"Thank you." Kurt told him as he turned to walk on the path, blushing as he did so. The young man stood there watching Kurt walk down the path. He was memorized by Kurt's beauty as he walk to watch Kurt walk down the path.

_'Who is that boy?'_ The young man thought to himself.


End file.
